Absolved Innocence
by lilgonsan
Summary: Ulquiorra's an innocent ninth grader. Grimmjow's a gay sixteen year old boy that is having an incredibly hard time maintaining his self control. Damn Ulquiorra and all of his innocent cuteness. YAOI! GrimmUlqui, OOC Ulquiorra, AU, lime-ish material.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_ Hey people. This story is a joint effort, done by myself and my dear friend Allio207. I write all of the odd chapters(1, 3, 5...) and she writes the even chapters. My chapters will be told in first person point of view(Usually Grimmjow's POV, but it will change from time to time), while hers are told in third person point of view. Ulquiorra is a sweet, innocent, oblivious little guy in this story, so he will be purposely out of character. If you don't like that then please leave. You don't have to have to read anything you don't want to read.

**Warnings:** Cursing, yaoi, sexual themes, lime-ish material, AU, _**PURPOSELY OOC Ulquiorra**_, maybe future lemons. GrimmUlqui.

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Bleach.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Absolved Innocence<em>**

_Chapter 1_

"Grimmjow you remain here and keep Ulquiorra company while I speak with Aizen," my adoptive father, Kaname Tousen, said to me. I hadn't met this Ulquiorra kid yet, I'd only heard about how great he was from my dad. It turned out that he was one of my dad's students, and he was an amazing student; a prodigy. My dad was an art teacher and blind. Very odd. It didn't really make sense to me, but I didn't question him about it.

My dad had told me to be nice to him because he was a sweet and innocent 13 year old boy. Pssh, yeah right. Nice just didn't fit my appearance. If the little shit was a brat, then I'd do whatever the hell I felt like doing to him. I waited in my room, and when I heard the door open I didn't bother looking up.

"Hello, my name is Ulquiorra Schiffer. What's yours?"

I looked up to see deep green eyes staring into my own blue ones. This kid had shoulder length black hair, pale skin, was about 5'2, and he had a slender looking build. He was pretty cute. In fact, I wouldn't mind seeing him moaning underneath me, begging for me to fuck him harder and faster.

Whoa. What the hell am I thinking. That was a 13 year old kid I just fantasized about fucking. My history teacher's sweet, innocent son. Aizen would kill me for just thinking that way, and then my dad would serve his _justice _on me. "My name is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. I'm 16 years old and I'm in 11th grade. What grade are you in?" I asked, deciding that getting to know the kid wouldn't hurt anyone.

Ulquiorra smiled before sitting across from me. "I'm in 9th grade. Nice to meet you Grimmjow," he replied. "Why do you have blue hair? That's such a weird color, and my dad said that only criminals have strange colored hair."

Normally I would find that question annoying as hell, but since it was Ulquiorra that asked. And I would _never _be rude to a cute kid like him...

"It's my natural hair color." The kid continued to look at my hair with a confused look in his eyes. Damn, he was too cute. I just wanted to grab him in have my way with him right then and there.

He smiled sweetly at me again before getting on his hands and knees and crawling toward me. He looked so bangable doing that. Holy fuck, I had to get those perverted thoughts out of my head before he noticed that I was getting really excited. Much to excited for comfort. It's like the kid did this just to torture me and my teenage boy urges.

"How do I know for sure? Can you prove it?" he asked as he took a seat in my lap.

Well, it was more like he was straddling me. If he lowered his hips he'd feel my erection and then I'd be screwed.

What was up with him getting on top of me like that? I just shook my head when he relaxed and sat down completely. His eyes widened before he asked, "Grimmjow what is that thing poking my butt?" to emphasize what he meant he pushed his ass down harder on it. He bounced up and down a couple of times and giggled. I widened my eyes in horror. He was grinding on me. Dry humping, sort of. Holy crap, holy crap. Fucking shit, that felt way too good. That meant only one thing: Ulquiorra needed to stop before he enticed my urges too much.

"FUCK! Ulquiorra, it's nothing, now get off of me." I was about to push him off of me when I heard running in the hallway outside of my bedroom.

Damn it all to hell. I was not in the mood to be found in such a compromising position.

* * *

><p>I'm scared. That was the first time that I've ever written something like that. Sorry for it being so short, but this was only the first chapter, and there is definitely more to come from Allio207 and I. Please review! Reviews are cherished greatly!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **WELL HULLO THAR. allio207 here, and I'm proud to present Absolved Innocence chapter 2! Just so all of you know, IchiBerryFTW and I still don't own Bleach. ENJOY.

**A/N(IchiBerryFTW): **Like I said in the first chapter, all of the even chapters are written by Allio207. All I really did was edit it for her. This chapter is told in third person point of view. All even numbered chapters are told in the third person point of view.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Absolved Innocence<em>**

_Chapter 2_

After hearing Grimmjow shout a naughty swearword, Aizen and Tousen rushed upstairs and into the teen's bedroom.

"What did you just-" the brown-haired male stopped in mid-sentence when he noticed the position that his son and that delinquent teenager in. He couldn't believe that his best friend's son would do such a thing to Ulquiorra.

"How dare you take advantage of my son like that!" Aizen yelled at him as he took Ulquiorra away from the other boy. He had caught some teen trying to molest his son, and he was far from amused. That boy, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, would pay.

Aizen got down on one knee , placed both of his hands on Ulquiorra's shoulders and asked, "Did he hurt you, Ulqui-chan?"

"Wha- why would I do that?" Grimmjow frantically asked the brunette male.

He ignored Grimmjow's question and shot him a look that was oozing hatred and screamed STFU.

The green eyed boy titled his head to the side and smiled, "No father," he began, "I was just curious about his unusual hair color."

"Son, why don't you go downstairs and wait in the car with Gin?" Aizen suggested.

Ulquiorra's smile disappeared, and a small pout took its place, "Yes father." With that, he left. Aizen watched as his son left the room, and he didn't turn his attention away until the raven-haired boy was out of sight.

He turned to face Grimmjow with an intense glare set upon his face. "now you listen here, boy. If I ever see you touching my son again-" Aizen left the room with the threat unfinished, allowing Grimmjow's imagination to fill in the blanks. Grimmjow gulped. Scary.

The bluenette stared at where Aizen had been standing a few minutes prior. He continued to gaze at the spot in slight fear until his father's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Grimmjow," Tousen began to say.

A small smirk tugged at the teen's lips, "Uh, dad, you're facing the wall." It took all of his self-control to not start laughing hysterically. The sight was actually quite amusing.

Tousen turned in the direction he had heard his son's voice coming from. "Grimmjow, I am going to punish you for your actions," he stated.

"But you don't even know what happened!"

"No buts," the older male said. He never yelled at his son, he only reprimanded him in sharp tones when upset with him.

_'I hope he isn't too strict,'_ the blue haired teen thought to himself.

"Grimmjow, I'm very disappointed in you."

"YOU DON'T EVEN NOW WHAT FREAKING HAPPENED!"

Tousen raised his voice slightly, "Do not speak to your father in such a manner! I know I raised you better than that!" Honestly, the nerve of the boy was astounding.

Grimmjow ran a hand through his hair and sighed. That man was impossible!

His father's voice took on a dramatic tone, "You'll never find justice on this path, son! Please turn back now before it is too late." Oh lord, _justice _had been mentioned. Lovely. The teen knew he was in some deep shit if that word had been uttered by his father.

He scowled at his father and asked, "The hell is up with your obsession with justice." The male really was obsessed with justice. Grimmjow wouldn't be surprised if the man got off on that. It was a disturbing thought, but it was also probably true.

The older male gasped. Nobody, not even his son, messed with justice. "Do not bad mouth justice!" Before Tousen could continue with an entire lecture on justice, his cellular phone rang.

"Hello?"

Grimmjow shot his father a questioning glance, "Who ya talking to?"

"Aizen." He flashed his son a 'be quiet' gesture and brought his attention back to his conversation with Aizen.

"Yes, Sousuke, I understand. Tomorrow is a great day to start. Excellent. Good bye." Tousen clicked the end call button and placed his phone back in his pocket.

"Son, your punishment will be simple. All you have to do is go to Aizen's house after school and do some of their housework. You will be starting tomorrow," he told the younger male.

_'Well, fuck,'_ Grimmjow thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN(IchiBerryFTW): **I'm sorry that it's so agonizingly short, again. I tried to make it longer, but it just refused to happen. I'm so fail, I can't even make one of these chapters longer than 1,000 words. Again, I apologize for my lack of editing skills. I edited Allio207's chapter and totally failed. Sorry Alli. I promise that the next chapter(I write all the odd-numbered chapters) will be longer and better. It'll be the next day, taking place during school. Grimmjow's school troubles will finally begin. Oh, and Nnoitra will be introduced next chapter. Please leave a reiview. I'd be overwhelmed with happiness if you did.

**A/N(Allio207): **There's chapter 2! Remember that reviews make me really happy and encourage me to continue writing. Though, Weed Whacker (That's my nickname for IchiBerry) would probably yell at me. But the point is to review.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I can't believe it. I promised you guys a longer chapter, and this is what I turned out. Sorry, again. Hopefully the somewhat lime at the beginning makes up for it.

**Warnings: **There's like a lime-ish bit at the very beginning, and that entire bit is written in italics. Sorry, but I did that so that nobody would get confused. It's my first time writing something like that, so I apologize if it was terrible. There's lots of cursing in this chapter, too. I figured the excess swear words would make sense since it's written in Grimmjow's point of view.

**Disclaimer: **Allio207 and I do not own Bleach.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Absolved Innocence<strong>_

Chapter 3

.

_I stared at the kid seated across from me with wide, disbelieving eyes, "Ulquiorra? What are you doing here?"_

_Ulquiorra smiled and blinked as he looked up into my eyes, "Grimmjow I-"_

_Before he could finish what he was beginning to say I smashed my lips onto his slightly parted ones. Ulquiorra's eyes widened, but they soon slid closed as he pressed his lips against mine with just as much pressure. _

_I slipped my tongue into his mouth and pulled him onto my lap. My tongue rubbed against his, causing him to mewl into the kiss. Ulquiorra wrapped his arms around my neck and I placed both of my hands on his slender yet somewhat shapely thighs._

_I broke the kiss and smirked at the blushing boy in front of me. He gazed at me through half-lidded eyes as he continued panting. I ran a hand through my hair and leaned back against the headboard, "Fuck, that was amazing." _

_Ulquiorra tilted his head to the side and smirked back at me. He pulled me on top of him and stated, "We're not done yet, Grimmjow." To emphasize his point he ground his hips against mine. At the feeling of our clothed erections touching we both moaned. He brought his lips to mine again an shoved his tongue into my mouth. We continued to grind our hips together, both of us relishing the friction it created. I snuck my hand up his shirt to play his nipples as he undid the button and zipper of my jeans._

"_Grimmjow," he said my name and pulled away from the kiss._

"_Yeah?" I asked, slightly dazed from the on-going, heated make out session._

_He leaned forward, put his hand in my boxers, grabbed my hardened dick, and whispered into my ear, "Fuck me. Now. As hard and as fast as you possibly can." _

"Holy shit!" I sat up in my bed and ran and hand through my hair. That had been one hell of a dream. Probably the best wet dream I'd ever had. Dream-Ulquiorra hadn't even asked me, he demanded that I fucked him. Oh how I cursed the heavens for making that only a dream. Well, if I somehow got extremely lucky(not going happen), it would be more than just a wet dream in a few weeks. And it would go all the way, not just stopping at the good part.

Scratch that. That would probably never happen. Aizen would most likely be everywhere that boy is, making sure that I don't _touch_ his boy, and if I did, he'd most likely kill me. Or worse; castrate me and then proceed to chop my dick off. I shivered at the thought of losing such treasured body parts. Tch, Aizen just did not know what was good for his son. I'd take _real_ good care of that boy.

Anyway, I was fucking hard as a rock. Damn morning wood, always trying to piss me off. Just from that wet dream I knew I was in for one hell of a freaking day.

I climbed out of bed and walked around my room searching for my school attire. My uniform consisted of black slacks, a white button-down collared shirt, a royal blue tie, and a black blazer. I left the top few buttons undone, rolled the sleeves of my blazer to just below my elbows, and loosened my tie a bit.

I looked in the mirror and smirked. I hated sounding like a conceited and narcissistic asshole, but damn, I looked fucking sexy. I guess I just had a really high self-esteem or something. Or maybe I was full of myself, but it wasn't like I didn't have a reason to doubt the fact that I was hot as hell.

I ran my hand through my hair one last time for good measure, slung my bag over my shoulder and walked out of my bedroom. When I heard the door click shut I sighed. Today was going to suck a ton of soggy horse crap.

* * *

><p>The day had actually gone pretty great. A few people gave me their phone numbers('cause I'm badass like that), I had a very hot and satisfying make-out session in the closet with Yylfordt(the little bitchy transvestite Luppi dared me to do it), I got an A plus on my French quiz, and my best buddy Nnoitra wasn't really acting like the jackass he usually was. Life was going good.<p>

I still had one class left, though. History with Sousuke Aizen. I just knew that damn bastard was going to give me hell. He had always hated me and what happened the previous day brought his hatred for me to a whole new level.

I knew that I was seriously screwed the moment the tardy bell rang and I was just reaching for the door to his classroom. Apparently the dickwad in charge of my destiny had never heard of sympathy. Damn asshole. Why was everyone intent on making my life a living hell?

I pulled the door open and did the infamous walk of shame to my desk. Did every single person in the class have to stare at me and gasp? I already knew I was in deep shit. Those bastards didn't have to remind me.

"Grimmjow," Sousuke 'Fuckface' Aizen said aloud.

"Yes?" I asked as I sat down.

He took a deep breath before he started to speak, "Due to your failure to arrive to my class on time I am assigning you a ten page biographical essay on Thomas Jefferson. This paper, or papers to be exact, will be due on Monday. Right now your task will be to write the sentence 'I will not be late to class' one thousand times. You are not permitted to leave school until you have completed that. Everyone else may read or write quietly. The rest of you will not be having homework this weekend."

While the entire class was either fist pumping or giving each other high-fives, I laid my head on my desk and groaned dramatically. My hand was going to hurt like hell(hey there carpal tunnel, my name is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez), and I still had to go to Aizen's house after school and do his housework for him.

Oh, and I had a freaking huge homework assignment. Seriously, who the fuck makes a student write a ten page essay just for being tardy? That was my first time being tardy, too. Kurosaki had been tardy the day before, and you know what that strawberry-headed bitch got? A slap on the freaking wrist. Damn them. Aizen for being an ass and Kurosaki for being an annoying brat.

Well, at least there was one going to that fucker's house after school; Ulquiorra would be there.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I have a bad feeling about this. Like, I know that I could've done better. Well, please review. Next chapter introduces Szayel, and takes place at Aizen's house.


End file.
